The Milestone
by Innermost
Summary: The Milestone focuses on the life of a Kurta man and a Kurta woman, who had given birth to their child. While raising their child, they witness the small milestones of his life. Short story.


This was originally a one-shot that I wrote on the spur of a moment while listening to the music box version of Kurapika's character song. I've always wanted to write a birth scene, and I kind of pictured this. Also, Kurapika's parents are nameless. So, I gave them names that sounded Kurta-esque to me :D. I added the whole gender confusion for the fun of it, hahaha.

But yeah... I had this weird idea, lol. So, this HxH will be about the milestones of our favorite Kurta :P. I might edit this chapter later though.

 **Soundtrack:** "Hi ni Moeru Hitomi (Music box)" by Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter character song, Miyuki Sawashiro)

*Kurapika's dad = Druce  
Kurapika's mom = Aina 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Small New Joy**

"Push!"

The words rang in _*_ Aina's ears. For a moment, the world around her almost seemed to fade in black. There, around the wooden bed she was in lying with her round pregnant abdomen, stood the village doctor of Lukso and her frowning husband *Druce. Aina was in the hut of the village doctor, and she could hear the hens clucking and villagers mumbling faintly outside. Her breathing uneven, she managed to smile a half-grin. To Druce, that grin signaled him that she was still conscious, despite the exhaustion that weighed heavily on her. Aina's golden hair—normally curled around her face—was covered in sweat, now sticking to her cheeks.

Her eyes closed, she clenched her jaw. She pushed again and again, even further until a scream of pain escapes her lips and pierces the ears of those around her. Her lower part stretched painfully, and she found herself slipping away into the blackness again until a hand was placed on her cheek.

"You're almost there!" Druce said. Aina gripped his hand with hers, and gave him a weary nod.

"Keep pushing! I can see a head!" The village doctor said.

"I'm almost there…" Aina repeated to remind herself. Her child was almost there. Once it was there, she would warmly welcome her child into her world. She hadn't found out about its gender yet. Deep down, Aina hoped for a girl. But despite its gender, Aina would undoubtedly introduce it to many new things in Lukso.

Tearing herself away from her thoughts, she pushed again. This time, she used all of her strength, clenching her teeth so hard to prevent herself from crying. She felt something slipping away from her womb. It was making its way to her world. Druce held her hand as she did so, continuing to encourage his wife. The village doctor monitored her and the yet-to-be-born child, whose small head had shifted a few inches further every now and then.

"One last time!" The village doctor said. Aina pushed, screaming at the top of her lungs when—

A wail reverberated throughout the hut. The village doctor, holding a newborn in his arms, had wrapped its small body in a soft blue blanket with yellow swirly patterns around it. Aina held in her breath. The newborn was a baby boy. A soft patch of blond hair covered his small head, its skin was just as light as Aina's skin. His eyes had been burning scarlet, but it soon faded into ashen grey.

The doctor smiled. "It's a boy."

"It is…" Aina said, holding out her arms. "I'd like to hold him."

"Of course."

When the village doctor had placed it in her arms, he had moved away, remaining silent as he allowed the couple to savor their time with their newborn. Aina, cradling the newborn, looked down at its small form. She ran her fingers along the baby's soft patch of hair and down its soft smooth cheek. It cooed as it flashed a toothless grin at her. Joy coursed within her.

"It's ours…" Aina softly said. She smiled at her husband as her ashen grey eyes began to cloud with tears. "It's ours…"

Druce wrapped his arms around her and his newly born son. Smiling, filled with an equal amount of joy as his wife. His son was brought into their world. Their small new joy would become a huge part of their lives. Druce glanced at his son, then back at Aina. He realized how much his son resembled his wife. Blond hair, grey eyes, light complexion. Squinting his eyes, he studied his son a little longer, and then—

He pulled away. Something else came to mind.

"Honey?" Aina asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes…" Druce replied, placing his hand to his chin in thought.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think he's a boy?"

"...what?"

"Do you think he's a boy?"

The blond woman frowned at Druce. "Of course! From the moment I saw him, I knew he was a boy!" She replied. "I can't believe you said that about our boy."

Druce scratched the back of his head. "He looks less masculine…" He said. "But I suppose that could change once he's older."

"Druce, Aina," The village doctor interrupted. The couple turned their heads to look at the man, ceasing their small quarrel. "Do you have a name?"

"A name for the baby?" Aina asked. He nodded. "Well… yes, we do."

"What's the name?"

"His name is Kurapika."


End file.
